La carta
by Kalis97
Summary: Como debía de ser, después de que Yato consiga la reputación necesaria para ser un dios independiente y reconocido, Hiyori hace lo que se espera de una chica como ella: trabajar y formar una familia. Una carta de Yato le hace rememorar esa época en la que, siendo adolescente, estuvo tan cerca de sus dos mejores amigos. One-shot.


**Historia escrita mientras escuchaba I miss you, de Avril Lavigne. Muy triste todo.:(**

Cuando Yukine llegó al barrio dónde vivía Hiyori con su familia, tuvo que preguntar varias veces a unas cuantas personas que paseaban despreocupadas por la urbanización. Con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, todos le indicaron correctamente, y aún así, al rubio le resultó costoso alcanzar la vivienda.

La fachada de la casa era blanca, y el tejado era de un color rojizo muy llamativo, en armonía con el resto de edificios.

Yukine se quedó de pie unos minutos más, contemplando con pesadez la arquitectura.

Cogió aire y se decidió a dar el paso, y a llamar al timbre de la puerta.

Desde el interior de la casa se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose, el chico aferró lo que llevaba en las manos con firmeza, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio con nerviosismo.

Segundos después, una mujer embarazada, no mucho más alta que él, de un pelo moreno, largo y liso y unos ojos despiertos y de iris color rosado, abrió la puerta, quedándose boquiabierta de inmediato al descubrir al visistante.

\- Yu...¿Yukine?

El chico forzó una sonrisa.

\- Ya sabes que yo no cambio, Hiyori...- se dispuso a entregarle lo que le había traído hasta allí cuando se vio aprisionado por el abrazo efusivo de la chica. Intentó contenerse, pero al final, sin poder aguantarlo más, rompió a llorar en los brazos de ella, como lo que era, como un niño al que le habían apartado de una de las personas que más quería del mundo.

\- Entra...anda...- dijo ella, jugándose las lágrimas que también había dejado salir, y le abrió paso a su casa.

Era amplia y olía bien, a acondicionador.

\- No huele a Yato... pero algo es algo- intentó reír ella.

\- ¿Estás sola ahora?- preguntó el niño mientras miraba a su alrededor, escrutando cada rincón de la casa con los ojos, y sorprendido de no ver ni un alma.

\- Los niños están en la escuela... y Daisuke está en el hospital, ya sabes que trabaja como médico- respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, haciendole un gesto al muchacho para que se sentara junto a ella.

Yukine cogió con curiosidad un marco que había sobre una mesilla. En él aparecía Hiyori con un hombre robusto y de cara simpática, muy moreno. Junto a la feliz pareja se encontraban dos niños, de mirada inocente. Uno, curiosamente, tenía los ojos azules.

\- Tiene los ojos azules..-apuntó. Percibió como el rostro de la chica se entristecía.

\- Sí, a veces me hace recordar a Yato, la verdad.

Yukine ante la frase "a veces..." dejó sin inmutarse la foto en su sitio, y se acercó a Hiyori, pero sin sentarse. A la chica le parecía verlo más serio que antes.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, aceptando la culpa- no quería decir eso.

Yukine la miró con desdén, para luego apartar la mirada al salón, estaba todo muy ordenado y limpio.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias. Yo ya me iba.

A Hiyori se le congeló la mirada ante aquellas palabras, y se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

\- He venido a traerte esto- dijo Yukine antes de que ella hiciera ademán de preguntar, tendiéndole el sobre que había estado llevando en la mano todo aquel tiempo.- Es una carta de Yato.

El corazón de la mujer se hizo añicos, y los ojos se le humedecieron. Azorada, se tapó con brusquedad los ojos con las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Yukine hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer en lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que estaba destrozado. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, arrimándose a ella pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Hiyori decidió que era mejor dejar de llorar. Se secó las mejillas ruborizadas y procuró no mirar al niño directamente a los ojos, para no empezar de nuevo.

\- No creo que lo haya puesto en la carta... porque él es así...- empezó Yukine con una voz temblorosa- pero lo ha estado pasando mal desde entonces... piensa que es lo correcto, pero le da bastante pavor verte crecida, y recordar que cuando eras una adolescente... teníais una edad similar... bueno, que rayos... lo mismo que me pasa a mi... es extraño verte como mi madre- gimió, dolido.

\- Lo siento... - dijo ella- bueno, por lo menos, aún no soy una anciana...

A Yukine, la visión de Hiyori hospitalizada con noventa años a punto de morir se le pasó por la mente, y sintió que aquello lo desgarraba por dentro.

\- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

Yukine la miró, algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo...? Bueno...- desvió la mirada para ponerse rojo, sintiéndose realmente mal- le pedí a Yato que me liberase...

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- se alarmó ella, levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡Tranquila! Por supuesto que no lo hizo- la calmó

\- ¿Y por qué le pediste una cosa así...?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños. Se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. La voz apenas le salía, y tuvo que hacer un sobresfuerzo para que Hiyori pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Estuve llorando tanto... durante tanto tiempo, que Yato casi muere por mi culpa...

Hiyori, abrumada, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el pequeño trataba de continuar, con la voz rota.

\- N...no podía hacer nada...no podía...parar- intentó respirar hondo, pero sencillamente, no era capaz- él estuvo fatal...por...por mi culpa... Bishamonten y los demás...cuidaron de él... yo..yo creía que me odiaba por eso... pero... estaba tan triste... un día le pedí que me liberara... que no tenía por qué soportarme... que estaba muy enfermo por...por mi culpa.- Se tiró del pelo y dejó escapar un alarido, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiyori- ¡Y él solo... me acarició el pelo, y aunque estaba tirado en la cama, con todas esas...marcas... me sonrió y me dijo que yo era su Shekki! ¡Y qué no me dejaría ir!

Hiyori guardó silencio, dejando que Yukine se desahogara del todo. Y se sintió horriblemente culpable.

\- De verdad, Yukine... lo siento mucho... No debí abandonaros...

\- Hiyori...- el rubio se pasó la manga por la cara- está bien así. No podías renunciar a tu vida por un muerto y por un dios con el que no podías estar...

A ella le entraron unas fuertes ganas de pegarle, como hacía siempre de broma y con cariño, pero esta vez con sentido, con rabia. Ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos cuando había sido joven... y ahora, irrefutablemente, los había abandonado a ambos.

\- Bueno, me alegro de haberte visto, de verdad. - El chaval se obligó a sí mismo a lucir una sonrisa, a pesar de tener los ojos empapados y las mejillas sonrosadas.- Me reconforta saber que sigues siendo tú, y que llevas la vida que querías...

Le acercó la carta y se levantó del asiento.

\- Procura leerla... Yato la escribió con mucha fe...

\- Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

El chico asintió y dejó que la mujer pasara delante. Una vez en la salida, se quedaron uno frente al otro, despidiéndose con los últimos jadeos.

\- Por cierto, ¿De cuánto estás?

\- Ah- dijo ella al reparar en su barriga, la cual se acarició con orgullo- de cinco meses.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner?

La chica se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

\- Bueno... este le tocá elegirlo a Daisuke... yo le puse nombre a los otros dos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué les pusiste?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y con cierto atisbo de sospecha.

\- Yato y Yukine- dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa afable.

Los ojos de Yukine se iluminaron, a pesar de habérselo esperado. Sí, seguía siendo Hiyori. Seguía queriéndolos a pesar de que habían tomado caminos muy distintos.

Ella se tocó la mejilla, avergonzada.

\- Bueno... la idea surgió cuando el primero nació con ojos azules... fui incapaz de ponerle otro nombre... así qué... al segundo no podía dejarlo atrás...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, ya tenía al niño sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Hiyori, eres increíble...

Ella, consumidas todas su lágrimas, solo le quedó reír.

...

\- Daisuke, cariño ¿Puedes encargarte de la cena?- gritó Hiyori desde el cuarto del matrimonio.

\- ¡Sí, claro!- dijo su marido, mientras intentaba calmar a sus hijos.

Yato había mordido a Yukine, y el menor lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras el otro, orgulloso y cruzado de brazos, se negaba a admitir lo que había hecho.

Hiyori escuchaba el berrinche pero decidió desconectarse de la realidad un tiempo.

Tomó del cajón de su mesita de noche la carta sin abrir que le habría traído aquella misma tarde Yukine, y se dispuso a abrirla con cuidado para leerla.

 _Hola Hiyori,_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?. Espero de corazón que te vaya genial con tu nueva familia. Me encantaría ir a visitaros algún día, pero ya sabes, desde que Bishamonten y los demás me dieron a conocer, ya soy un dios independiente con un santuario (que por cierto, tú que lo viste una vez antes de irte ¿Qué opinas?), así que estoy muy liado con los encargos que me hace toda la gente._

 _Estoy muy contento por haber cumplido mi sueño... no soy precisamente rico pero por lo menos Yukine está feliz con lo que tenemos. ¡Y ya sé hacer la colada bien! Por fin ha dejado de reñirme..._

 _Me gustaría decir que ha crecido... pero ya sabes que eso es un poco difícil. Sin embargo, ha madurado mucho y sobrelleva bien este distanciamiento..._

 _Realmente te escribo porque quería recordarte que existo... ya sabes... aunque ahora mismo mucha gente cree en mí, y aunque no pueda desaparecer, me gustaría que tú me siguieras teniendo en tu mente, aunque sólo sea de vez en cuando. Por mi parte te diré que yo me acuerdo de ti todos los dias, sobre todo cuando visitamos la casa de Kofuku... no sé, me viene a la mente todos esas tardes que venías a visitarnos a mi y a Yukine. Echo mucho de menos el hacerte rabiar, y hacer alusiones a tus pechos o a tus braguitas como si fuera un pervertido._

 _También echo de menos tus abrazos, el tenerte frente a frente.._

 _Eres increíble, y no sé como decirlo..._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste mi llamada del alma en el inframundo? Descubriste de repente mi nombre verdadero sin que yo te lo hubiese dicho nunca._

 _Me hiciste llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando me construiste ese mini santuario, que por cierto, lo conservo, y lo tengo en el altar del santuario grande._

 _Estuviste a mi lado en todas mis peleas, y en muchas, eras tú el motivo de lucha. Siempre salía bien gracias a esa fuerza._

 _Hay muchos momentos increíbles que me hiciste pasar, y muchas cosas que me decías que me costaba asimilar, como que nunca me olvidarías, o que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado, y te preocupabas tanto...para que no desaparecieras. Fuiste la única humana que me dijo aquello, en todos los siglos de mi desdichada vida._

 _Y pensar que lo único que nos unía al principio fue que intentaste salvarme cuando pensabas que iba a morir atropellado... madre mía, qué cosas._

 _Bueno, pues eso... sé que te rehusaste mucho a la hora de romper el vínculo conmigo, como a la vuelta del inframundo y las constantes insistencias de ese viejo dios que me robó a mi querida arma... pero al final, todo salió bien, y ya no se te separa el alma del cuerpo. Aunque reconozco que me haría ilusión volver a esa graciosa cola que te salía jajaja._

 _!Y ya no molesto más! ¡Qué te vaya muy bien la vida, Hiyori!_

 _Tu querido Yato, que cuesta 5 yenes:)_

 _PD: Gracias por haber sido la única humana que ha reparado en mi humilde existencia en los cientos de siglos que llevo viviendo._

 _-_ Hiyori, cielo... la cena ya está lista...- Daisuke entró por la puerta, y dio un sobresalto al descubrir a su mujer derramando lágrimas sobre lo que parecía ser una carta.

Ella se volvió al notar su presencia.

\- Daisuke... esta noche me iré a dormir pronto. ¿Vale?- acertó a decir.

El aludido la miró sin comprender, pero se limitó a asentir con cierta sensación de duda.

...

Yato posó su enorme mano sobre el pelo rubio de Yukine. El chico había vuelto realmente afligido de ver a Hiyori.

\- Venga, tranquilo... Si es que no tendrías que haber ido... los carteros existen para algo, pequeño

Yukine se volvió a su amo,que estaba tumbado en un enorme sofá, junto a él.

\- ¡Quería hacerlo por ti, por todas las molestias que te causado!

La ímpetu del muchacho provocó un gesto de sorpresa en la cara del dios, pero enseguida sonrió con ternura.

\- Eres terco eh...

\- Pues sí- dijo con tono áspero el otro, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Yato.

\- ¿Ella estaba bien?

\- Sí, va a tener un tercer hijo... ¿No es genial?

Yato sonrió con cansancio.

\- Sí, es una buena noticia.

\- ...Pero nos sigue recordando, tranquilo...

Yato se llevó la mano al pecho, que desprendía una cierta calidez.

\- Lo noto, sí. Sé que no nos ha olvidado... Esa chica no cambiará nunca.

Yukine no dijo nada. Disfrutaron de la brisa nocturna que entraba por el portón del santuario que dejaban abierto para ventilar el gran salón en el que dormían siempre.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un ruido les hizo incorporarse de golpe.

\- ¡Shekki!- murmuró Yato, tomando la espada en sus manos, en una posición de alerta.

Pero algo les decía a ambos que aquella presencia que estaba apunto de descubrirse no venía con malas intenciones, sino todo lo contrario.

Yato contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza cómo una figura femenina entraba por la puerta, con las manos echadas atrás, ocultas bajo su espalda, y caminando con seguridad.

Una curiosa cola de color rosado se removía sobresaliendo de su trasero, acompañando a la sonrisa que portaba su rostro.

Una sonrisa que Yato llevaba diez años sin ver, y que nunca había conseguido rememorar a la perfección.

\- Hi...Hiyori-masculló, dejando a Yukine volver a su forma humana, que reaccionó tan conmocionado como su amo.

La susodicha sonrió largamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Me pudieron las ganas de venir para verte de nuevo, Yato. Creo que he vuelto a fastidiarla con mi alma...que se vuelve a separar de su cuerpo...

Yato, sin decir una palabra, corrió a abrazarla, llorando escandalosamente. Expulsando todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo desde que Hiyori se había separado de él.


End file.
